2015.09.16 - Supervising the Boys
Lucas Troy is a common visitor here, though the last few weeks he's been focusing on his magic and hasn't had time to visit his 'Auntie Ness,' So he asked GrandMama if she'd like him to bring anything over to their favorite Aunt. And a few moments later he has a picnic basket full of something, and was walking out the door. He did turn down the red hoodie though. He smiles as he walks grateful for a break and decided he really ought to make time for fun or at least a breather now and then. Soon he's knocking on the door to the bed and breakfast with a smile on his young face. The door opens of its own accord, and Nessa's voice can be heard clearly enough, despite the fact that she's not in the entry hall. "Come in, Lucas! I'm just in the kitchen. Oh, and please do wipe your feet, dear. It's been very damp outside." In the kitchen, Nessa is just setting up a tea set--informal china rather than silver or such, which she tends to use when entertaining--and a few snacks on the table, which has been otherwise cleared in case any certain someones need a place to do their homework. She sings softly to herself as she works, a melody that wanders and doesn't seem to quite have any recognizable words, as though it were in quite a different language. Coming into the kitchen and dressed in a brand new white banded collar long sleeved shirt and a pair of slightly faded blue jeans, Aidan's hair though is still a state of messy curls. His blue eyes glances towards Nessa for a moment before he glances to Lucas seeming a bit shocked to see the other lad. "Oh... Hi Lucas." He says smiling at the other boy and giving him a bit of a wave in greeting. He looks a bit cleaner than the last time and a bit warmer. Nessa gestures to the table, where two chairs pull themselves out for the boys, and she instructs, "Sit, sit. Have some tea. It's getting quite cold outside, and I won't have you catching your death of a chill." It's said brightly, though, more banter than substance, and as she sees Lucas she greets him with a warm hug, then looks to the basket. "Oh, and what's this? Is Endora sending me presents again?" She mildly clucks her tongue as though annoyed, but she actually seems pleased enough. "That girl. I've told her enough times not to trouble herself!" Lucas Troy blinks and is shocked to see the other boy as well, he also unaccountably flushes and for a few seconds there's a wave of butterfly in stomach feeling, around the room, before he catches his breath and his usual soothing aura reasserts itself. He looks up to Nessa and hands over the basket. "From GrandMama" Then gives her the usual hug with makes him flush with embarrassment to do in front of his new friend. He was tempted to do the same to Aidan, but having had the basket in his hand when he first saw the other boy had stopped him. "How? I was coming here to see if 'Auntie Ness' Would mind a house guest... And you're here before I can even ask her!" RE-POSE: Nessa gestures to the table, where two chairs pull themselves out for the boys, and she instructs, "Sit, sit. Have some tea. It's getting quite cold outside, and I won't have you catching your death of a chill." It's said brightly, though, more banter than substance, and as she sees Lucas she greets him with a warm hug, then looks to the basket. "Oh, and what's this? Is Endora sending me presents again?" She mildly clucks her tongue as though annoyed, but she actually seems pleased enough. "That girl. I've told her enough times not to trouble herself!" She smiles a bit, then, and takes the basket to put it on the counter and glance inside. "Ah, yes. Aidan and I met in town, and I heard he had nowhere to stay. Since I have all this room, I could hardly let him continue sleeping on the streets." As Lucas will know well and Aidan is probably coming to realize, this is her no-nonsense, don't-argue-with-me tone. "She didn't give me a chance to object. It was rather abrupt." Aidan says with a little bit of a laugh as he takes a seat at the table,"I met him the other day. I got to see his home and that place is impressive on the sheer number of magical items that were there." He says cheerfully. "I am pretty sure that I have never seen that level of magical items in a single place before. This place is gorgeous really." Lucas Troy 's aura is more wobbly than its been in years and its staying on soothing but anyone sensitive to it will be able to tell he's having a hard time keeping grounded, or at least can't keep his auto pilot working properly. He smiles, "Yeah don't argue with her, its a waste of time though you might get to spend some time as a turnip." That was teasing... mostly. He then continues, "Auntie Ness is uh I'm not sure if she's an old friend of the family or is family. Every time I ask the conversation ends up somewhere else." He shrugs and smiles, then the smile turns suddenly shy, "Well atleast I know where to find you now. I've been wanting to hang out, but didn't know where to look. And you know Scrying for you seemed kinda, rude?" Nessa gives Lucas a pointed look and says, "I have never once turned you into a turnip, dear." She turns to smile at Aidan and says, "Though he may have felt like one. Once he and his cousin got up to some particular mischief, and I made them tend my turnip patch for an entire season." She might be smiling just a bit playfully as she adds, "For some reason, it was an especially big year for turnips." Of course, that was before the house was finished and open for business, before--well, before a few things, actually. She also adds, casually, "Tell your grandmother thank you for the rum, Lucas. When the weather turns warm again, she really must stop by for cocktails." "Scrying for me would have needed something of mine to scry with though." Aidan says laughing a little bit. "Arguing with her does seem a bit like trying to argue with a Mountain." He says laughing even more about the whole thing. "I gave up rather quickly and I'm stubborn but there comes a point where you just realize it is futile." He says looking at Lucas and smiling at the boy sideways. Lucas Troy smiles, he's actually probably smiled more in the last 5 minutes than in weeks. He bites his lip, "Well I still have your shirt, you know the one you left me to wash when you were over the other day. " Granted when he'd given the other boy a spare shirt or two Aidan had likely told him to throw the old one away, but... He blinks, "Really Grandmama, I'm bringing booze now?" He just sighs then says, "Well anyway I'm glad you're here. Auntie Ness won't be as lonely and you'll be in a safe place that you know I can find you. Hrm Maybe we'll be in school together?" "That," Nessa says pointedly, as she draws up a chair and sits down, reaching to begin pouring the tea for her guests, "is an excellent point." She fixes Aidan with a thoughtful look. "I think attending school will most definitely be in order. You can study magic here, but I can't properly teach you about the modern world. I don't even own a wireless!" Lucas probably knows that she's referring to a radio, though this may not be terribly clear, otherwise. "I suppose I shall have to go to the school and speak to someone about having you enrolled." "I guess I might go to school with you." Aidan says sounding a bit nervous about the whole thing,"Have you thought about getting an actual wifi in here? It would be a good thing for people wanting to stay here." He says considering all of these things,"I'll be starting after a term and I've only gone to school here for a little bit." He says running fingers through his messy hair for a moment. "I guess you will." He pauses for a moment before glancing towards Lucas and saying,"What school do you attend?" Lucas Troy looks up to Nessa, he wouldn't ever contradict her, but.... "Auntie maybe you should talk to GrandMama? She knows more about uh current events, and how to get things done?" He doesn't know how much Aidan knows, for that matter he doesn't even know how much He knows. Granted he knows that 'Auntie Ness' knew GrandMama as a little girl, and that new technology to her seems to be about 60 or 70 years out of date at least... He giggles at the wifi comment, "Aidan I don't think she even knows what a T.V. is." Granted lucas isn't a tech-guy but he at least knows how to use it. He mentions the name of the school to Aidan, "And if I know GrandMama and Auntie Ness. You'll probably start Monday. I would say tomorrow, but this will probably take them like you know a day." Nessa regards Lucas thoughtfully, sliding over a cup of tea and saucer, as well as one for Aidan, before pouring for herself, and then sets the teapot down. She gives the cup a mild frown, tapping one nail idly on the table, and then says, "Well, I'm sure I don't know what all the latest technological trends are, but I can speak to a school administrator and settle things." She offers Aidan a smile, then, and says, "Now, what's this 'why-fie'? Is it something we should look into having for the guests here?" "Wifi, it's a technological thing that allows computers to be connected to the internet without having to have a cable connecting them." Aidan says trying to explain it to her,"We don't need to have a superfast but it guests would probably like to have it available if they need it for something." He says nodding his head a little bit,"We don't need a television for the guests though. It's a thing. They might want to use their computers but a television would distract from the charm." He says pausing for a moment,"Computers are good." Lucas Troy shrugs a bit and doesn't even have a computer except for school, he prefers paper and pencil and such things. River keeps trying to put everything on his tablet. He shrugs again and looks back at 'Auntie Ness' as he sips his tea, "Got any Cookies? Or Tea Cakes?" He looked hopefully up and the older woman. Meanwhile he looks at Aidan, "Aww you like the new stuff? I prefer well older stuff. I still don't even have a cellphone." Nessa looks thoughtful, and eventually she smiles. "Well, Aidan, if you think that would be useful, then I'll look into getting a 'wi-fi' for the house." She lifts her teacup, sipping, and as she sets it down she turns to Lucas. Uncovering the tray beside the teapot, she gestures. "Have a sandwich, dear, and then you may have cookies." She chuckles softly, asking, "So what do you do with these computers? I keep hearing about them. Are they a... school sort of thing?" "I like new and old stuff. When it comes to furniture and stuff I love old stuff, but I also like technology." Aidan says shrugging a little bit,"I like reading books but I am better at writing on a computer than by hand. I use the pen and paper." He says pausing for a moment before he continues. "Computers can be used to research and write." He says seriously looking at Nessa,"It's not just for fun stuff. It's a big thing for schools these days." Lucas Troy grins, and is pretty sure River tried to explain all this before when he made his electronic book of shadows. He just smiles and nibbles on his sandwich. He then sips his tea, with if Aidan was to notice perfect table manners. After all with Aunt Ness here, if he didn't have good manners well. The consequences would be dire. He chews and thinks for a minute then smiles, "After some cookies, do you want to go outside Aidan? I'm kinda over due for some fun. You know fun without magic that is." He keeps nibbling away at his sandwich then politely looks at Aunt Ness, "If that's okay with you Auntie?" "You boys are welcome to play anywhere on the grounds," Nessa assures Lucas, "Just don't trample the garden or spook the horses." She pauses, then amends, "In fact, please ask me if you decide you'd like to visit the stables. I'd rather be there for that." She smiles, then, and picks up her teacup again. "Perhaps you could show Aidan the orchard? There are still plenty of apples you could pick, if you get bored." This last bit is pretty clearly teasing, since she knows Lucas is looking to have fun, not be roped into doing chores. "We shall get going and go pick up the apples." Aidan says smiling at Nessa and knowing that it would be a good thing,"Why don't you show me the Orchard?" He asks looking over at Lucas and standing up. His big blue eyes watch Lucas carefully,"I haven't had a good chance to learn the grounds quite yet. I can see the ocean from my room but that's the best of it." His blue eyes are just staying focused on the boy. Lucas Troy blinks and pouts as he finishes his sandwich "No cookies?" Then he looks over at Aidan, and suddenly realizes he'd rather be outside with Aidan than eat cookies. And that realization utterly shocks him. Without a word he gives a little bow to Aunt Ness, which was perfect form, likely the result of another past punishment, and holds out a hand for Aidan to take, so he can show the other boy to the orchard. "You two be good," Nessa says, giving Lucas a particularly pointed look, and then she rises, taking a cloth from a cupboard, and wraps a few cookies in it. She presents this to Lucas, saying, "Enjoy them. If you get hungry otherwise, you can have apples from the trees, and dinner is at seven if you decide to stay." She smiles at them both, and though she doesn't say it, Lucas at least knows that, in her own way, she'll be watching. Accepting the other boy's hand, Aidan smiles a little bit at Nessa,"Thank you Auntie Nessa." He says laughing softly. "Apples are a nice tasty treat." He says cheerfully as he moves to join Lucas on leaving for the orchard. He's never really gone apple picking before and he's tiny so this should be interesting. His blue eyes watch the other boy with a little bit of interest. He lets out a soft sigh though.